Protect
by Profe Fest
Summary: "Biarkan aku membuatmu aman dan melihatmu tak terluka, Kyouya. Jadi, bisakah kau membiarkanku melindungimu?"/"Terserah,"/Dino tertawa kecil, jadi ia diperbolehkan, eh? Warning! Sho-ai, OOC, Typo, Oneshot! Don't like, don't read! Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Protect © Profe Fest**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : D18**

**Warning : Sho-ai, BL, OOC, Typo!**

**Don't like, don't read~!**

.

.

.

Sebuah benda metalik terpental dan jatuh ke lantai. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam melompat ke belakang dan mendarat dengan posisi berlutut sembari menyeka bibirnya menggunakan ujung lengan kemejanya yang berwarna putih. Dihadapan si pemuda, terlihat seorang lelaki _blonde_ dengan umur terpaut cukup jauh dari sang pemuda tengah berdiri tegak didepannya. Lelaki tadi menarik cambuknya cekatan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut hitam yang notabene adalah muridnya itu.

"Latihan hari ini selesai, Kyouya," kata si lelaki riang.

"Ulang. Aku masih bisa bertarung denganmu," bantah pemuda itu tajam seraya mengacungkan sebuah tonfa miliknya.

"Sudah cukup, Kyouya. Lagipula ini sudah sore, kita lajutkan besok, oke?" tawar lelaki _blonde_ bermanik madu tadi.

"Tidak. Berani sekali kau menyuruhku, aku bukan herbivora," tatapan penuh mengintimidasi dilayangkan pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu tajam. Lelaki itu meneguk ludahnya, kalau terus bersama dengan muridnya ini bagaimana ia bisa menyelesaikan _paperwork_-nya—yaah, meskipun sebenarnya pilihan pertama terlihat _jauh_ lebih baik ketimbang yang kedua.

"Tidak, tidak, Kyouya. Kalau terus begini kau bisa kelelahan dan bagaimana kalau kau sakit?" tanya sang guru penuh perhatian.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan herbivora." Kini tatapan si pemuda terlihat lebih kejam daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Bos, saya keluar dulu," pamit Romario seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak, kemudian meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut di atap Namimori-_chuu_.

Lelaki tadi menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung membalas perkataan si murid, jadilah ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit yang telah berwarna oranye. Pemuda tadi juga ikut diam, perlahan ia bangkit dari posisinya dan memungut tonfanya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

"Emm… Kyouya," panggil sang guru tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu menoleh kearah lelaki _blonde_ itu, tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu.

Hitam bertemu madu.

"Apa?" tanya sang murid sembari menyenderkan punggungnya pada kawat besi yang dipasang diujung atap, untuk menghindari tak ada siswa yang akan jatuh dari sana. Wajahnya memang tetap datar seperti biasa, namun sejak tadi jantungnya terus memompa dengan volume yang lebih cepat.

"Langitnya bagus, ya?" tanya lelaki _blonde_ itu mengalihkan pembicaraan, pasalnya kontak mata tak sengaja dengan muridnya tadi juga ikut membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Hn." Pemuda berambut hitam itu cukup mengakui kebenaran. Dirgantara sore itu memang indah, warna merah jingga menghiasi segalanya, mengantar sang surya ke peraduannya.

"Kau sering melihat langit sore juga, Kyouya?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Tak sesering melihatnya saat siang hari," jawab pemuda bermarga Hibari itu jujur.

"Oh, begitu…," komentar sang guru. Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Pemuda bersenjatakan tonfa yang tak lain adalah Hibari itu hanya diam, menikmati angin sore itu yang berhembus pelan, menenangkan.

"Aku pergi." Kata Hibari kemudian. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya kearah pintu keluar. Lelaki bermanik emas tadi yang diketahui bernama Dino Cavallone mengalihkan pandangannya dari cakrawala, menatap muridnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Dino tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu.

"Apa itu urusanmu?" tanya Hibari sembari melirik lelaki itu melalui sudut matanya tajam. Pemimpin kesepuluh Cavallone tersebut diam, terus memandangi si pemuda dengan intens. Hibari menghela napas sejenak.

"Keliling Namimori. Menghajar para herbivora," jawabnya tak lama.

"Sekarang juga? Sendirian? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?" sang guru langsung mencecarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Decihan yang cukup keras keluar dari pemuda bermanik hitam itu. "Sudah kubilang aku bukan herbivora."

"Ya, kau bukan herbivora," kata Dino mengikuti alur kata si pemuda. "Tapi kau tetaplah remaja laki-laki. Kau kuat, itu benar, tapi bisa saja suatu saat kau berada di situasi yang tak diinginkan," lanjutnya.

"Situasi macam apa?" tanya Hibari seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Don Cavallone itu datar.

"_Err_… situasi kau terjebak musuh, mungkin?" jawab Dino ragu-ragu.

"Itu tidak mungkin," bantah Hibari tegas. Karnivora sepertinya terdesak melawan herbivora? Mungkin jika Rokudo Mukuro kehilangan kekuatan membuat ilusinya karena tersedak ayam, barulah itu bisa terjadi. Itu pun dengan menggaris bawahi kata _mungkin_.

"Oke, itu tidak mungkin… tapi, dengar Kyouya, aku khawatir," kata sang Don Cavallone lirih. Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan itu diam, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Sebenarnya, jantungnya sudah berdetak liar, dan ia tak ingin suara itu didengan lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, lagipula apa yang harus dicemaskan?" pemuda itu melirik kearah lain, "aku karnivora, aku bisa menggigit sampai mati siapapun yang aku mau." Entah fakta ini benar-benar sungguhan atau tidak—mengingat ia sampai sekarang belum mampu menggigit pemimpin kesepuluh Cavallone itu dan seorang bayi yang tinggal di rumah keluarga Sawada.

"Ya, aku percaya hal itu," kata Dino lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Tapi, dengar Kyouya, setelah menjadi kekasihmu," dan Hibari langsung membuang wajahnya hanya agar rona merah tipis yang muncul diwajahnya tak terlihat, "aku punya hobi baru."

"Orang sepertimu punya hobi selain terpeleset?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu pedas.

"Itu bukan hobi, Kyouya, itu kecerobohan—" lelaki bermanik madu itu menelan ludahnya, berusaha mengakuinya, "—yang sering terulang kembali tanpa sadar."

"Oh," putus pemuda bermarga Hibari itu. "Aku akan patroli, kau tak bisa mencegahku dengan alasan apapun." Katanya sembari berbalik dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Kau seringkali membuatku tak bisa melakukan hobi baru itu, Kyouya," kata Don Cavallone itu sambil menghela napas.

"Memang apa hobi barumu?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam itu sambil memegang kenop pintu.

"Membuatmu aman dan melihatmu baik-baik saja." Jawab Dino pendek.

Enam kata, namun sanggup menghentikan pergerakan seorang Hibari Kyouya. Sang _skylark_ terdiam dan terus membelakangi lelaki _blonde_ itu, berusaha tak terlihat tengah mengatur ritme degup jantungnya. _Shit_, kalimat yang terkesan blak-blakan itu bisa langsung membuatnya seperti ini. Sejenak, Hibari merasa sedikit kesal dapat dikalahkan sang Don Cavallone—dalam pertarungan sekaligus kata-kata.

"Dengar Kyouya," sang guru kembali buka suara, "hobiku ini memang tak sejalan dengan prinsipmu yang tak pernah meminta untuk dilindungi. Tapi, jujur, seringkali aku cemas mengingat sikapmu. Biarkan aku sejenak menjalankan hobi baruku ini," Dino menatap lurus sosok pemuda itu yang masih membelakanginya.

"Biarkan aku membuatmu aman dan melihatmu tak terluka, Kyouya. Jadi, bisakah kau membiarkanku melindungimu?" tanya Dino Cavallone tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang _skylark_. Hibari menghela napas sejenak kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap lelaki yang telah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu datar—namun jika kau jeli, ada semburat merah tipis yang sedikit tersamarkan dengan warna langit sore itu.

"Terserah," jawab Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan tersebut pendek. Diputarnya kenop pintu dan menuruni tangga—tentunya setelah menutup pintu. Dino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tak lama sebuah senyum lembut terukir diwajah tampannya.

Dino Cavallone sangat mengenal Hibari Kyouya, bahkan jauh sebelum status sepasang kekasih terpatri dalam diri mereka. Dan, salah satu hal yang paling diingat Dino dalam kamus Hibari adalah—

.

—kata terserah sama dengan boleh saja.

.

Dino tertawa kecil, jadi ia diperbolehkan, eh?

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : HHAAAALLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO~! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Author tersableng se-FFn, Profe Fest~~! Kali ini biarkan saya nge-_publish_ D18 yang sedari dulu adalah OTP saya, oke? 8D Btw, ini saya dapet idenya udah lumayan lama setelah baca novel berjudul **(Me)mories** karya Mbak **Nay Sharaya** /padahalkenalajanggak. Itu novelnya rada mirip dengan D18 dan sukses membuat saya berimajinasi pemeran utama cewek adalah Hibari dan cowoknya adalah Dino hingga membuat saya _fangirlingan_ #apa. Btw, itu matanya Dino madu bukan, ya? 8DD /digiles.

Oh ya, fic ini tadinya mau buat sendiri. Tapi setelah ngobrol bentar dengan Willis-_san_ dan ternyat OTP-nya juga D18, mari buatlah fic ini juga menjadi salah satu bentuk kemeriahan _Anniversary_ tiga tahunnya Sen, adik dari Tuna di RP~! /wat.

Bagi para _reader_ sekalian yang sudah mampir, saya mohon maaf apabila ada _typo_ yang membuat Anda sakit mata, kata-kata _lebay_ yang amit-amit, dan _feel_-nya nggak berasa. Sekali lagi, mohon maaf. Oh, jangan lupa _review_, ya~~! Saya akan menunggu semua _review_ Anda semua termasuk yang nge-_fav_ /kayakadaaja. Tapi lebih baik jangan di-_follow_, soalnya ini hanya _oneshot_ gagal penuh kenistaan 8DD Dan, _cover_-nya bukan punya saya /dor.

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca fic ini. _Mind to RnR_? /kedap-kedip najis/. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang berikutnyaaaa~~~!

.

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
